


Ever at Your Side

by Kaifudo16



Series: Promptis Promps [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluffy beginning, Links with other stories, M/M, Noctis gets angry, Reaction Story, angsty ending, if Promptis was Cannon, mentions of luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaifudo16/pseuds/Kaifudo16
Summary: When Noctis finds out about his marriage to Lady Lunafreya his reaction is's quite what your expecting.





	Ever at Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> So I always Imagined how Noctis would act at first hearing of his marriage. He never sounds like thrilled about it in game. so (Being a Promptis shipper XD) I ran with the idea that he realy doesn't want to marry her. so this is what I came up with for his reaction to his wedding. first time really writing Regis Please tell me how I am doing leave me comment please I love to hear from you guys and how well I did love you all! Enjoy!

The night had been young and Prompto lounged on Noct’s couch as he munched away on salty chips that they both knew he would complain about later. He had come over with the intentions of getting into a game of Kings Knight and some much needed relaxation. Noctis looked at him wrapped in a blanket that  he purposely left  there just for him. He had his phone in his lap  scrolling through his notifications. Noctis watched him a moment longer leaning against the granite counter. He loved it, just being able to sit back and watch him, especially if he was taking pictures.   
  


“You're adorable you know that?” He laughed softly as Prompto tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear. Prompto flushed at the compliment, always did when Noctis gave him one. 

 

“Am not,” He shot back his cheeks turning a bright red causing the freckles scattered across his face to stand out against the heated skin.

 

“Are to” he laughed as he grabbed his can of soda vaulting over the top of the couch to slide down and sit next to him. Prompto’s phone bounced to the floor with a loud thud. He shoved playfully at Noctis’s shoulder.   
  


“If it broke your buying me a new one,”

 

“Yeah, yeah. It has a case for a reason” He shrugged it off sipping at the cherry-vanilla cola. He set the drink down on the coffee table so he could rest his head back against Promtpo’s lap. A small smile came to the blonde's lips as he looked down at Noctis with bright violet-blue eyes, glistening with affection. Affection that was directed at the young prince, affection that always made Noctis heart jump in excitement. He bit his lip as Prompto’s bubbly laughed reached his ears.   
  
“How many times do I have to tell you Noct,” Prom teased as he slowly leaned over kissing Noctis softly. His teeth scraping softly on his bottom lip tearing it away from his own teeth. He pulled away from his lips too quickly for Noct’s liking.

 

“That’s my job” He teased softly that wide smile spreading across his features.

Noctis let out a huff as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Remember that the next time I have you pinned to the couch.” Noctis shot back at him watching as Prompto’s face grew bright again in embarrassment. He tugged nervously at the hem of his shirt his fingers fidgeting.   
  
“Sounds like someone had plans”

 

“I didn’t” Noctis smirked slyly as he flipped around crawling over the young photographer. “But now that you mention it we could use this time wisely,”

  
“Don’t know how wise this is,” He shivered sucking in a breath leaning his back comfortably against the arm of the couch. Noctis easily pressed up against his chest his fingers running over freckled skin.

 

“Hmm, shut up and let me kiss you,” He chuckles leaning in and capturing his lips. 

It was still soft, wandering hands running up and down Prompto’s arms causing goose bumps in their wake. Prompt’s hands are quick to grasp at Noct’s waist trying to work at the button there, but Noctis pushes his hands away holding them at his sides.

 

“Not yet love” he breaths against his lips smelling of the cherry drink he was consuming. Prompto whimpers as Noctis continues to restrain his arms. He was making it difficult for him to touch and starts kissing down his neck. His bangs tickle a bit, the long hair falling into his eyes. His lips soft and teeth hitting all the right spots until he reaches the space between Prompto’s neck and shoulder. He lingers there a bit longer tongue licking hot stripes over skin until he bites down hard enough to leave a mark. Prompto gasped  at the fealing a groan of frustration bubbling up at his still restrained hands.

 

“Not fair Noct!” He protested as the prince kissed over the mark loving the bruised skin. 

It wasn’t new for Noctis to leave marks on him. He had been doing it since they started fooling around in high school. He liked leaving behind proof that Prompto was taken. Granted no one knew that the love bites belonged to the Prince of Lucis. The girls in  school always asking who Prompto was with. Prompto always turning the most gorgeous colors when they asked.

Prom got the chance to lean in as Noctis was living in past memories, and wrapped his lips around the tip of his ear. It caused the prince to let out an undignified gasp as a wet strip was licked around the shell.   
  


“Lost in thought?” He asked pulling away to blow air on the wet spot.   
  


“Yeah, just imagining what it would be like to take you in the kitchen” He lied smoothly, granted he had always wanted to try that.   
  


“Ignis cooks there!” Prompto squeaked out  in protest. His reason for not trying it amused Noctis

 

“Ignis doesn’t need to know what we do in our spare time or in my kitchen for that matter,”

 

“That I do not but, I prefer you use the bedroom for such activities,” Ignis rolled his eyes as he dropped his keys on the table at the door. Prompto and Noctis both blushed as the young prince let go of his friends wrist and moved to make space between them. It was one thing for the sandy haired advisor to know about Noctis’s affection and relationship towards his friend. It was another to see it.

 

“W-wen did you even get here Specs? Actually what are you doing here? You said you would be by tomorrow?” Noctis asked now annoyed that his fun had been disrupted.

 

“Change of plans Your Highness. Your father wishes to see you,” Ignis informed the young prince his jacket folded neatly over his arms. Noctis looked up puzzled.

 

“Dad want’s to see me?” He asked confusion and hesitance in his voice. His father often sent messages through Ignis to him, but it was never quite this unexpected.

 

“Is errything okay?” He asked fear gripping his heart for a second, his father declining heath always a concern.

 

“That’s not for me to say. Come now we mustn't keep him waiting” He rushed the young prince. Noctis got from the couch going to his room to grab his jacket. He turned to Prompto as he started tying his boots.   
  


“I’m sorry Prom, I’ll be back as soon as I can,” He said seeing the saddened look cross his face. He waved the prince off.

 

“Nah dude, It's fine. I’ll just wait here,” He shrugged pulling the blanket over his lap. Noctis nodded waving to Prompto as he followed Ignis out of the apartment.

\------------

  
  
  


The drive was quiet. Ignis didn’t say anything Noctis. Typically he would fill him in on the details that would be discussed, even if it was just the basics. The silence set Noctis on edge.

 

_ What is so important it has Ignis’s lips sealed?  _ Noctis wondered his hair blowing in the breeze of the rolled down window. Arms crossed across his chest one knee over the other. Ignis eased the car into the semi-circle around the Citadel. Noctis removed himself from the vehicle. The two Crownsgaurd who were standing guard at the top steps bowed to him as he walked by and strted his search for his father.

 

The first place he looks is the only place where Noctis can think he would be. The king's study. He knocked on the door the heavy oke smooth against his fingers pushing it open. King Regis was sitting at his desk his featured strained with stress.   
  
“Dad?” Noctis asked his voice full of concern and a tinge of worry. His father's eyes lifted from the work he had been doing to greet his son with a smile. One that didn’t quite reach the rest of his features.

 

“Noctis, I apologize  to have pulled you away so suddenly. Come sit my son,” He said gesturing to one of the other chairs placed across from the desk. Noctis strode across the room a sigh on breaking through. The raven prince wasn’t known for his patients, not even with his father. 

 

“Is evrrything alright? What’s going on that this couldn’t wait till morning?” 

 

“Please Noctis, this is of the utmost importance. I know you are well aware of the ever impending threat of the Niflheim Empire. Always trying  desperately to claim land outside of Insomnia's walls. A war has waged many a years too long,” Regis spoke carefully speaking of well known knowledge. Everyone was well away of the refugees that grew in numbers each day making the large city streets of Insomnia overpopulated with people.   
  
“Yeah, What does any of this have to do with me?” Noctis asked his brows knitting together in confusion. Regis gives a long sigh, one Noctis didn’t like the sound of. 

 

“Noctis, The Empire has offered to sign a treaty of peace. One that could very well save countless lives. In exchange they have asked we surrender all Lucis land outside the walls of Insomnia,”    
  


“What! Thats insane. The people of Lucis will cry out against this. You know what the Niffs do to the land they take. The people are miserable. You can’t do this,” Noctis shouts in shock, for once his mind thinking in a political manner.   
  
“I have no choice Noctis, our people are already suffering a great deal. This may not be ideal but it may be our only hope,” 

Noctis let out a sigh of disappointment. He knew the only thing keeping the people of Insomnia safe at night was the ring that sat upon his father’s finger. The one that sapped him to make the wall that surrounded them. It just felt wrong to let the their people fall into the enemy's custody. 

 

“There is another condition my son, and for this I am terribly sorry,” Regis pursed his lips finding the right words. Noctis eyed his father.

 

“They have asked as a sign of trust and a symbol of hope that you be-wed Lady Lunafreya of-”

Regis was cut off by the scrapping of Noctis’s chair against the marble floors as he stood.

 

“WHAT! NO!” he snapped, “I can’t marry Luna. No I won't do this!” Noctis insisted looking at his father hurt and betrayed. His fits cleched and his own eyes blazed with furry. His father was arranging a marriage to make peace. Giving him away, his only son, to stop war! 

 

“Noctis please listen to reason,” His father begged of his son.

 

“Reson! Really, you want to just marry me off for the cause, but you want me to listen to reason. To the logistics of this. To marring Luna of all people!” His eyes flickered down to the paperwork scattered across his father's desk. He didn’t want to marry Luna. Sure she was beautiful, but she wasn’t what he wanted. He hadn’t seen her or had a real interaction with her in twelve years. He knew who he did want, who he did see almost everyday. A blond boy who was sitting at his apartment waiting, for him.

 

“I don’t want this! None of it!” Noctis screamed, he knew he was acting childish but he was so angry.

 

“Noctis Lucis Caelum! This is not about what you want” His father stood from his chair a imposing figure with the stern look he was giving his son.

 

“You are no longer a boy. This is not just about your life, but about the countless others that you effect. So is the life of the Prince,” He spoke his words losing their anger, turning into regret. He understood that life all too well, It was also the life of the King. Noctis eyes were bright with anger and unshed tears. His mind kept returning to the cheerful blond back home. The one who had stolen his heart. The one he had shared so many moments with, so many intimate moments.

 

“Noctis if I had any other way I would never force something like this upon you, but my hands are tied. You will be leaving in  a month's time For Altissa to marry the Oracle. I am sending Gladio and Ignis with you,” He informed Noctis.

 

“Prompto comes too,” Noctis added quickly.

 

“Noctis this could be a dangerous trip his-” Once again Noctis cuts his father off.

 

“He has been working on his training, improving. If I don’t get a say in the marriage, at least I can have a say in who accompanies me,” Noctis snapped his teeth clenched. He refused to budge on the idea. Regis let out another deep sigh. It had been one of many.

 

“At least ask the boy if he is willing,” 

 

Noctis nodded agreeing to that stipulation.

 

“ If he agrees I will personally ask Cor to work on his self-defence and teamwork. If you run into any scuffles along the way he is going to need to be able to take orders from you”

 

Noctis nodded once more moving his eyes away from his father closing them.

 

“Noctis…” Regis started but he wouldn’t have any of it.

 

“Don’t bother, I’m going to get Ignis to take me back. Are we done here?” He asked his back already turned his fists still clenched tightly. 

 

“Yes, You may leave,” He said a sad tone to his voice. A tone Noctis missed as his boots clicked against the floor followed by the not so graceful slam of the door. 

\------------- 

 

Prompto was sitting on the couch waiting for his lovers return. He had hoped everything was okay. He knew of the declining health of the King. Noctis occasionally came home stressed and crying about his father's decrease in mobility and his fear of eventually having to take the throne. Prompto always allowed him to weep into him. Making sure to get the prince into bed when he cried himself to sleep allowing physical and emotional exhaustion to take him. It was rare that it happened, but Prompto was always there and always would be.

He jumped startled when the door to the apartment slammed open with unnecessary force. Noctis stormed in flopping down to the couch unceremoniously as Ignis just stood by the door a sad stressed look upon his face. Prompto watched as Noctis tangles his fingers in his hair his grip so tight his knuckles turned white. The muscles in his arms were tense and his knee bounced with agitation.

 

“Noct?” Prompto asked reaching out trying to quell the distress that Noctis was clearly experiencing. He was shocked when Noctis slapped his hand away leaving them stinging and red.

 

“Don’t” Was all he said. Prompto looked up holding his hand. He was able to get a good look at Noctis before the boy turned his face to hide his emotions. He had seen The prince in many moods, but he had never seen the kind of fury in his eyes that he did in that moment.

 

“Noct, what-”

 

“Don’t!” He repeated the anger in his voice breaking and turning to sadness “I can’t.”

 

“Ignis, take Prompto home,” He asked of the sandy haired advisor never once moving to look at Prompto.

 

“Noct, but-”   
  


“IGNIS NOW!” He snapped at his advisor, somthing Prompto overlooked as the sandy haired advisor led him out of the apartment. Once the door closed Noctis broke, tears racking his body as he cradled his broken heart.

\------------  

 

The morning after, the news spread all across Insomnia. Nothing involving Lucis’s royalty ever stayed secret long. His and Lunafreya’s faces were plastered across the news stations and throughout the papers. Headlines like ‘Weeding of the ages, Peace in sight’ decorating the front pages. Noctis was hiding in his apartment all of the anger and sadness ether cried out of his system or worked off by running drills on his own. He still felt raw and used. He hadn’t slept for once his mind reeling about all the news. He felt drained and tired, the last thing he wanted was to interact with someone. So when he heard the knock on his door he groaned in annoyance. He got up and planed to answer with as much agitation he could muster up, but when he swung the door open and was met with Prompto all of his smart comments fell away. He was dressed in his training clothes, a red tank top and white sweatpants. Prompto was out of breath, after probably having run the whole way, sweat sticking to his skin his violet- blue irises wide in shock and his shining blond hair stuck to his forehead.

 

“Noct, I…” He paused and looked thoughtful for a minute “Can I come in?” He settles on. Noctis only nods slowly letting the blond in. He took his boots off at the front door and the two found themselves sitting at Noctis’s table instead of on the couch. Awkward silence fell between them until Prompto got the courage to speak first.

 

“So, Lunafreya?” He says a laugh bubbling under his words. It was quiet and not quite the jovial sound Noctis was used to.

 

“Yeah..” Was all he was able to say.

 

“Lucky, she’s beautiful dude. Never gotten the chance to meet her myself of course,” Prompto whistles low his cheeky smile returning. Typically it would be contagious that grin, but Noctis could only swallow the sadness that was lodged in his heart. Prompto could see it.

 

“Noct, I know this isn’t what we want, but dude this could save thousands of people. The Empire is full of a bunch of greedy sleazeballs. It could be worse, at least you're marrying someone I know you care about. I have seen the journal you two have,” Prompto looked down at the table a sad sigh on his lips as he gripped his pants.

  
“We knew this wouldn’t last bro, We knew eventually something would come up that would separate us, but I am still here by your side. King Regis came and personally told me that you asked me to go with you on this big trip. Are you sure you want that? I’m not as well trained as Gladio and Ignis.” he asked his eyes looking to read Noctis. He was serious about the situation his joking put aside for a moment.

 

“I wouldn’t want anyone else. What you lack in training you make up in stamina. Plus you're good at another thing no one else has,”  Noctis clears his throat.

 

“Yeah and what’s that?” Prompto asked his cocky attitude shining for a moment. 

 

“Making me smile,” he whispered almost inaudible. Prompto just caught his words as he watched the prince wipe his tears away. Prompto laughed softly.   
  


“Your flattering ,” He said getting up from the chair. He went over to Noctis and wrapped an arm around him. He flinched at the contact, but allowed the hug and eventually found himself wrapping his arms around Prompto for comfort. He reveled in the warmth that Prompto always brought with him. His clothes still lingering with the sweet smell of honey. 

 

“Let me kiss you...one last time,” The plea was muffled by Prompto’s shirt. Prom understood what he was asking and moved back enough to tilt Noctis’s head up. He leaned in capturing his lips in a rare kiss. It was what Noctis could only described like sour candy. It was sweet good at first and then bitter as you swallow. He savored the taste of Prompto’s mouth knowing it would be the last time he could run his tongue over his teeth and steal a precious moment like this. Prompto forced them away knowing if they lingered too long it would only hurt more.

 

“I start my self-defence training tomorrow. I promise I am going to work extra hard to protect you Noctis. You mean too much. Ever at your side, I meant it and I still do.” He promised holding Noctis tight. Noct didn’t need to hear anything more than that. He let Prompto hold him as they savored what they thought would be their last moments as a couple.     

 


End file.
